


Bad Girl, Good Girl

by Prism0467 (marley_station)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Submission, WAFF, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marley_station/pseuds/Prism0467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara has a surprise for Naruto.</p>
<p>For Gaara's birthday 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl, Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2014! I come bringing new fanfiction inspired by [this](https://lh6.googleusercontent.com/-uYxIWYSxrcE/Ut0mwyZNd5I/AAAAAAAACUs/aYmNJbctjzI/s525/Feather%2520Spanker.JPG) and [this](https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/-DTaGwvsvkx0/Ut0mwzy7JaI/AAAAAAAACUw/09x8fS69t5w/s353/Silk%2520Blindfold.JPG), which can be purchased [here](http://www.bootyparlor.com/). Written in honor of Gaara's birthday.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning** : un-beta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Naruto_ or anything associated to it beyond this fanfic.

Naruto needed someone to pinch him. He wasn’t sure he was awake.

He stood at the door of his dimly-lit bedroom, mesmerized by what he saw.

He didn’t dare speak, terrified that he would spoil it, or worse, that he would wake up from the dream. If it was a dream. The blond still wasn’t sure.

He was sure of one thing, though – his body was pleased either way.

He gulped audibly, wanting to take a step forward.

 

“Like what you see?” the vision spread out along Naruto’s bed asked him in a raspy voice, breaking the silence.

“You kiddin’ me?” the forward-moving blond asked, galvanized by the question. “What’s not to like?”

Naruto stopped near the foot of the bed, sighed deeply and bit his lip. The scene before him was right out of a fantasy. The naked redhead lay along the excited blond’s bed in a seductive pose. Lit candles on the nightstand bathed his pale skin in a sexy glow. The room smelled like honey and some other provocative scent that Naruto couldn't place. In the redhead’s hand was a long, thin spanker adorned with black feathers. Covering the redhead’s eyes was a satiny black mask embroidered with the words “Bad Girl”.

“Come closer”, the redhead entreated, shifting on the bed. “I have something to give you.”

Naruto moved eagerly this time, no longer concerned that it was a dream he would wake up from. He was there, Gaara was there, and something surprisingly erotic seemed to be in the works. He made his way to the side of the bed where Gaara lay and reached out to touch his skin just as Gaara lifted the spanker and ran it along his cheek and down his body.

Gaara exhaled audibly and got up on his knees, at which point Naruto eagerly slipped his arms around the redhead’s naked body. 

“You’re still dressed”, the redhead remarked.

“Mmm”, Naruto grunted in response, enchanted by the spell being cast by his lover. God damn, for his life he would never, _ever_ get over how sexy – 

_Smack!_ A palpable swing of the spanker stung the blond’s face. “Hands off!” the redhead barked, unwrapping himself from his lover’s arms. Gaara moved backward toward the middle of the bed, still on his knees. “Get those clothes off and get into position. NOW!”

Naruto, stunned by the sudden change in tone, didn't move right away. He blinked and rubbed his smarting cheek. The no-nonsense image of naked, half-hard, blindfolded Gaara, up on his knees in the middle of Naruto’s bed, smacking the palm of his other hand in tempo with the business end of the spanker, further short-circuited the blond’s brain. Naruto reached for the hem of his shirt, yanking it off his body in one movement and tossing it aside before fumbling with the button and zipper on his jeans. As he worked himself out of his pants and underwear, and then his socks he noted Gaara’s impatience, and the ease with which he moved around in the darkened room with covered eyes. Could he actually see through the mask? Or was he just that – 

“I don’t enjoy being kept waiting”, Gaara announced in a tone that promised punishment.

“I’m sorry, baby”, Naruto responded sincerely as he kicked aside his clothing. He realized a second later that he had no idea what position Gaara wanted him in. “How do you want me, baby?”

“On the bed. On your knees facing me. Do it now”, the redhead directed.

Naruto wasted no time complying. “Yes ma’am”, he acknowledged when he was in position.

“Good girl”, the redhead praised without missing a beat. “Now – _don’t”,_ Gaara warned as Naruto reached out for him, swiping sharply at the offending arm with the spanker. “No touching _anything_ until I give you permission.”

_“Gaara”,_ Naruto whined, yanking back his arm. “You’re killing me here, baby! How did you even know I was going to touch you just then, can you see through that mask?” He was compelled to inspect the mask on the redhead’s face, but squashed the instinct just in time. This out-of-left-field, out-of-his-shell, bossy Gaara was proving to be atomic temptation, and Naruto didn’t want to do anything that would ruin his chances of ever seeing him again.

Gaara smirked a sexy, seductive smirk. “I can’t see anything. I just know you.” He dared to inch closer to his lover on the bed, enough to feel the heat radiating from Naruto’s crotch on his skin but not enough that they were physically touching. “Bend over.”

Naruto quirked a brow. He honestly had no idea what to expect, but he hadn’t expected Gaara to tell him _that._

“NOW!”

Naruto moved then, turning to the side and bending forward until he was up on all fours. Before he could get comfortable he felt a hand on the small of his back and the leather spanker trailing the length of his spine, then tapping him lightly above his buttocks before it came down with a vengeance on his right butt cheek.

_Swat!_

_“This_ is what you get when you make me wait”, the redhead announced as Naruto hissed in surprise. “And _this_ is what you get when you don’t obey me immediately”, he continued as he brought down the spanker once more.

Naruto was shocked. That little stick packed quite a sting, particularly as it was wielded by Gaara, with whose left and right hooks the blond had long since become acquainted. “Baby, I’m so sorry. I won’t mess up anymore, I promise!”

“Save your promises and get on your back on the pillows.”

Naruto complied immediately, laying his arms flat at his sides and ignoring his stinging bottom. A still-blindfolded Gaara began feeling around the bed on his hands and knees next to the blond until he dragged a tube of something from beneath one of the pillows. Naruto watched as the redhead opened the cap and inhaled deeply of the vaguely familiar scent.

“What is that scent?” Naruto asked, trying to subdue the urge to reach for Gaara’s twitching erection.

“Honey and pomegranate”, Gaara responded with an exhale, then felt his way around with the bottle still in his grasp until he was sitting astride Naruto with the blond’s steel rod of a leaky cock rubbing against his backside. “My curiosity got the better of me.”

_Something certainly got the better of you today,_ Naruto mused as the redhead made himself comfortable on his perch. As Naruto struggled with the urge to reach for his lover’s hips, the redhead felt his way to Naruto’s nipple before turning the bottle over and squirting the cold liquid onto its target.

Naruto hissed again at the cold sensation hitting his sensitive area. _“Baby”,_ he whined and arched, gripping the bed with both hands. The room filled with the smell of honey and pomegranate, stronger now, and as Naruto realized the candle and the lubricant were of the same scent Gaara shifted again, this time so that his mouth hovered above the lubed nipple.

Naruto’s gasps quickly filled the room as he watched and felt Gaara’s tongue darting out to taste the lube before liberally laving the hardened bud with his tongue and then, finally taking it into the warmth of his mouth.

“Ah, dammit, Gaara, _please”,_ the blond begged, “I need to touch you!”

Gaara sat up then. “You can touch me on two conditions”, he responded as his agile tongue licked lubricant residue from the corners of his mouth.

“Name them. Anything!” The blond was desperate now.

Gaara ran his fingers through Naruto’s wavy gold locks. “I love your hair”, he declared, then leaned down so that his mouth was next to the blond’s ear. “I want to feel it tickling my back while you drill me. That is your first condition.”

“Oh my god.” Naruto thought he might come after having those words murmured into his ear. Every part of the blond’s virile body, it seemed, reacted to his lover’s condition. He licked his lips. “W-what’s the second condition?” he asked the sexy redhead before he could mess up and touch him without permission again.

Gaara slipped a hand beneath the pillow under Naruto’s head, slid something out, and sat up again. “You have to wear the other mask while you do it.”

_The other mask?_ Naruto didn’t have time to ponder the fact that his still-blindfolded lover was now placing a similar blindfold on him – one embroidered with the words, “Good Girl”.

The redhead felt around for the lube and the spanker and placed them in each of his lover’s hands. “I've been thinking about doing this all day. Don’t disappoint me.”

 

It took a few seconds for Naruto to register that he’d been given the go-ahead to commit all manner of salacious acts with his blindfolded lover using a spanker and scented, flavored lube while wearing a blindfold himself. His immediate instinct was to scream.

So he did.

“YEE HAW!” the blond shouted without restraint. He bolted into action then, flipping Gaara over next to him onto his back, and positioning himself on his knees between the redhead’s legs. “I've never topped while wearing a blindfold”, he confessed to Gaara, who reached up for him. Naruto swatted his hands with the spanker the moment he felt them on his skin. _“Uh-uh-uh”,_ Naruto admonished. “You don’t touch until you have my permission.”

Naruto ran his hands along Gaara’s arms until he held the man’s hands in his own, and then raised them above Gaara’s head. “Your hands stay here until I tell you otherwise”, he ordered, moving his own hands away. “Now I’m going to give you exactly what you've been thinking about all day, and exactly what’s been on my mind since I walked into this room. And baby…” Naruto concluded, bending down to place a quick kiss on the redhead’s lips, “I hope you’re ready.”

While upright on his knees over a squirming redhead, Naruto opened the cap on the lubricant and squeezed the contents onto his fingertips. “Pomegranate, eh?” he mused, and raised his fingers to his mouth. “Tasty”, he continued as he lowered his hands to his lover’s entrance. His fingers slipped in with ease. “Already lubed”, he declared with a smile. “I should have known. Well, good”, he concluded, “That means this won’t take long.”

_“Naruto”,_ Gaara gasped as the blond went to work tormenting him with his fingers. The redhead spread his legs further apart in invitation.

“This is so much hotter knowing neither of us can do anything except feel”, Naruto mused. At an especially dramatic gasp from his lover, Naruto asked, “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

_“Fuck!”_ the redhead exclaimed, arching and hissing. “I’m going to cum, Naruto!”

“Oh no you aren't”, Naruto parried, pulling his fingers out. On instinct, he reached down to smack the squirming redhead in his inner thigh with his fingers, which only made Gaara squirm more.

“Shit”, Gaara exclaimed. “Hurry up!”

“Don’t rush me baby.” Naruto opened the tube and squirted more lubricant into his hand. He was not-so-absently cognizant of the effort it took to remain balanced on his knees without benefit of eyesight – and with considerably less blood in his brain.

The blond took hold of his hot, hard, twitching, leaky member with his generously lubed hand and began to caress it eagerly. “Listen”, he ordered his lover. “Hear that? It’s the sound of your deliverance.”

“God _dammit_ Naruto, you _fucking_ tease!” Gaara growled. “I am ready to burst. Get in here and deliver it right now or – “

A lubed hand over his mouth stopped the redhead’s tirade in his throat. “I _know_ you didn't just try to give me an ultimatum”, the blond spoke in a disciplinary tone. “I think it’s time for bad girls to be punished.”

Naruto rolled Gaara onto his stomach, oblivious to his lover’s painfully-hard erection, and spread the redhead’s thighs further apart. He felt around on the bed until he found the spanker and grabbed it. “Move your hands from above your head and you’ll wish you hadn’t”, he warned.

Naruto placed a hand on one of Gaara’s butt cheeks to orient himself. He touched the spanker to Gaara’s hair and rustled it gently, then ran it the length of Gaara’s spine before gently tapping the small of the redhead’s back, mimicking Gaara’s earlier movement. The redhead arched into the movement with expletive encouragement.

A split-second later the strike came down hard. _Snap!_

_“Aah!”_ the redhead squealed.

_“That’s_ for rushing me”, Naruto informed him as he pulled back and swung again. _“That’s_ for trying to issue an ultimatum”, he continued. He felt his way to Gaara’s scalp and fisted his hand, pulling up his lover’s head until his ear met the blond’s mouth. “And these for arousing me to the point of sheer _fucking stupidity.”_

He bit his lover’s ear, then released the shock of vibrant red hair and resumed his previous position with one hand on Gaara’s ass. He swung hard, three more times for emphasis, reveling in the redhead’s emphatic curses of pleasure. Naruto tossed aside the spanker then, and using both hands, kneaded Gaara’s reddened cheeks. _“Fuck_ you are sexy. It should be illegal to be this fucking sexy.”

In one seamless movement, Naruto covered Gaara’s body with his own and fed his leaking cock into Gaara’s fluttering flesh.

Both men swore as they squirmed to accommodate each other. “Touch me Gaara”, Naruto ordered between clenched teeth. “Feel me.” Naruto lowered his head so that his hair made contact with Gaara’s back as he began to piston into him.

 

The loss of sight had the effect of heightening the other senses, making everything _vibrantly_ intense; Gaara quickly found himself awash in the tide of it. He reached over his shoulder and fisted his hand in the blond’s hair as he moaned his pleasure.

Gaara had arranged this at great risk. He didn’t know how Naruto would take him coming out of his comfort zone this way. Their lovemaking was usually satisfying, but predictably vanilla, with an excess of cuddling. Naruto thought it was what Gaara needed, and to be fair, Gaara enjoyed it. He wasn’t sure when he realized he needed more, so he never brought up the subject with Naruto. It wasn’t until he found himself in the right place at the right time that everything just… clicked.

“God dammit, Naruto, enough of this _tantric shit”,_ Gaara growled from beneath the blond. “I said _drill me.”_

“You are going to get enough of _rushing me, bitch.”_

Naruto adjusted his position so that his arms were hooked beneath Gaara’s armpits and over his shoulders. After establishing a solid hold on his impatient lover, he arched his lower body forcefully into his thrusts to tunnel deeply.

_“GAH! Fuck – yes! YES!”_ Gaara’s mouth was a siren of satisfaction as Naruto quietly gave him what he’d been waiting for, increasing his tempo and giving in to the maelstrom that threatened to finish them both. 

“I’m coming”, Gaara slurred.

“Me too”, Naruto gasped.

A second later heat flooded Gaara’s insides and he howled as his own orgasm took him.

The two men collapsed on each other, gasping sharply. “Oh my god”, Naruto breathed as he pulled out and fell onto his back next to Gaara. He reached up and pulled off his mask, wiping away the sweat from his eyes. “That was intense.” He looked over at the redhead, who was at present still a blur; his eyes had not yet adjusted to the light. “What got into you?”

Gaara flung away his mask and ran both hands over his face and through his sweaty hair. “I’ll tell you tomorrow”, he answered. “Right now I gotta sleep.”

Naruto moved to get out of bed, but Gaara’s hand on his arm stopped him. “Where are you going?”

“I’ve got to get us cleaned up”, Naruto answered.

Gaara yawned. “Clean up in the morning”, he told his lover. “Sleep now.”

Naruto chuckled and got back into position next to Gaara, pulling him closer. “Whatever you say, baby”, he told him as they both succumbed to slumber.


End file.
